


I Like the Way It Hurts

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony calls and Steve comes.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	I Like the Way It Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> It's the damn song... every time I hear it, stories pop out. 
> 
> _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
>  _Well that's alright, because I like the way it hurts_  
>  ~ Love the Way You Lie

Steve knew they were both damned and always had been. 

And it didn’t matter one fucking bit to him. 

He hadn’t seen Tony since Siberia. He had Sam and Natasha at this side. Both of them had tried to comfort him at different times, both of them had loved him, and both of them had failed to put him back together. 

He didn’t need love. He wasn’t worthy of it. All he was, was a warrior. 

_The soldier. A man out of time._

The words rang true when Loki said them and they were still true. 

He knocked on the door. No one came. He knocked again. 

“Stark, it’s me.” 

He heard footsteps inside the room. His heart sped up. The door opened. Tony looked older, smaller somehow. His heart still raced at the sight of him.

“Well, if it isn’t – what was it Ultron said to you? - _God's righteous man._ Hello, Cap.” He stepped back and let Steve into the small, dingy hotel room. 

“You called and I’m here. Is the world ending? Or is there another reason I’m here?” 

Tony laughed but it was a bitter bark. “Of course, the world is ending. It’s always ending. But that’s not why you’re here.”

“So what am I? A booty call, your dirty little secret?” Steve stood still in the middle of the room, not having been invited to sit or leave yet. He towered over Stark. Had he always? Or did Tony seem as diminished as _he_ felt? 

“That’s cute. You think you’re my whore?” The hostility was thick. “Maybe I think you owe me. You almost killed me.”

His answer was as cold as the winter air outside. “If I’d wanted you dead, you’d be dead, Stark. You know that as well as I do.”

Tony looked away and nodded. “That is true. So why are you here?” 

“You called.”

“I didn’t expect you to show up. I was drunk. Maudlin. I called.”

“If you didn’t expect me, why are _you_ here?” 

Tony didn’t answer and started to turn away. Steve grabbed his shoulder. 

The one touch was all it took to ignite the fire. It had always been this way between them.

Before either of them knew what was happening, they were in one another’s arms, mouths touching, tongues tangling, arms entwined, hips grinding. 

Steve felt alive. For the first time since Siberia, his blood sang in his veins. He wasn’t just going through the motions. He lifted Stark up against him. Tony’s arms were around his neck. He carried Tony to the bed and threw him onto it. Tony watched while Steve peeled his dark clothing off and tossed it away. When Tony moved to take his own clothes off, Steve pushed his hands away and yanked his shirt over his head. 

“Fuck!” he whispered when Tony took him into his hand. He stopped undressing Tony. It was too much for him to try to concentrate with that hot, rough hand sliding up and down his cock. Tony was sitting up on the bed now and he leaned forward and kissed Steve’s belly just above his hand. Steve held his breath as he watched. 

“I tried,” Tony said as he pulled Steve closer and put his arms around him, resting his head on Steve’s chest. “No one was you, you bastard.”

“Yeah,” was all the answer Steve gave him as he ran his hands through Tony’s hair. 

Steve pushed him up onto the bed and lay on top of him, pinning him, grinding his naked body against the rough denim of Tony’s jeans. 

“Did you really come here just to fuck me?” Tony asked just before Steve kissed him. 

Steve ground him into the too soft bed for several minutes, the only sounds in the room, coming from the creaking bed and Steve’s soft grunts as he humped Tony’s jeans. 

“Let me get my jeans off, Steve.” Tony finally pushed him off, no small feat for anyone not enhanced. 

Steve watched as Stark scooted to the side of the bed and stood up. Tony didn’t even bother with the button and zipper. He just unbuckled his belt and yanked them down and off. He was as hard as Steve was. He fell onto the bed beside Steve and was enveloped in his arms within seconds. 

“Damn you to hell, Tony.”

“This might be hell, Cap, but we both belong here.” 

They kissed until they were breathless. 

“I dreamed of this every damned time I closed my eyes since Siberia,” Tony said as he reached over to the small table beside the bed for the tube lying there. 

He flipped the cap on it as Steve began to bite, kiss and suck at his chest and his belly. 

“How do want me?” Tony asked. 

“Ready. Other than that, I don’t care.” Steve growled at him as Tony poured the lube into his hand and reached for Steve’s cock. Steve bit his lip as he watched Tony slather him with the cool gel. 

Tony lay on his back and pulled his legs up against his body. Steve moved up close and saw that Tony’s little hole was already shiny and wet. 

“Sonofabitch. Sure of yourself, weren’t you?” He spread his legs apart behind Tony and pushed into him, not gently or slowly. He was far past being able to do that and he knew that Stark wouldn’t expect it of him anyway. “God, you’re hot. You make me feel like I’m on fire.” 

He looked into Tony’s eyes. He loved the bastard with all his heart. He had since the first time he’d held him in his arms. He never told him and yet he knew that Tony knew it and that he felt the same. 

He leaned down over Tony and kissed him as he fucked him, looking into those eyes, the eyes he loved, the eyes that had looked so wounded when Steve had hurt him in Siberia. Tony shifted beneath him, wrapping his legs around Steve. They kissed, sloppy, hungry kisses that got even more intense the harder Steve drove into Tony. 

Nothing had felt like this since the last time, since they’d met in Germany, before their world came apart. 

Steve let go of everything, let himself drown in Tony. He came, his body spilling as his hips jerked hard into Tony, as Tony urged him on. “Fuck, I’ve missed you.” Tony crooned as Steve kept pounding into him until he was hard again, a bonus of the serum that few knew about. This time, he slowed down, letting more of his weight rest on Tony as he rocked into him over and over. 

The second orgasm was sweeter, gentler than the first one. Steve sealed it with a kiss and slipped free, moving off of Tony and pushing him back down when he started to move. He lay down beside Tony and leaned over his midsection on one elbow. He used his other hand to caress Tony’s precome slickened cock. He moved close enough to lick him then to suck him into his mouth.

“Jesus Christ! You always were the best cocksucker I ever met,” Tony breathed as Steve took almost all of him into his mouth. He circled the base with his fingers and moved his mouth up and down, cradling the sensitive underside with his tongue. 

He’d missed this, missed the feel and scent of Stark, the taste. How could he love and want someone so badly as he did Tony Stark? He didn’t even like him. Did he? 

Tony grabbed Steve’s long hair and ran his fingers through it as Steve sucked him deep. 

“Fuck! Oh goddamn, Steve, suck my cock, oh fuck, yessss!” Tony babbled as Steve sucked and stroked in tandem. Steve felt Tony’s whole body go rigid and knew he was almost there. “Steve,” he cried out as he spilled his warm seed into Steve’s mouth and throat. Steve swallowed and licked until Tony lay trembling and heaving for breath under him. He let Tony’s softening cock slip from his mouth and looked up into Tony’s face. 

He moved up to lie beside Tony. He didn’t protest when Tony kissed him. Nor when Tony put his head on Steve’s shoulder. 

“You know I can’t stay here long,” Steve told him as he smoothed Tony’s dark hair back.

“I know. I was afraid you wouldn’t come at all.” 

“It hurts to see you,” Steve said slowly, as if he’d just realized it to be the truth. 

“It hurts not to see you,” Tony countered. “I can’t – there’s no one like you. I close my eyes and pretend.” 

Steve sighed. He knew all too well what Tony meant. He had done the same, until he gave up and did it himself, alone, so he could call out Tony’s name without hurting anyone. 

“We’re both fucked up,” Steve finally said. “I – Sam and Natasha – they both tried, but I felt so guilty, so alone.” 

“Pepper and I tried to be a couple. I couldn’t, it didn’t work without you, or without pretending she was you.”

“We’re sick. We need help,” Steve said as he turned to face Tony. 

“No, we’re not. We’re fools, but it isn’t sickness,” Tony said as he touched Steve’s beard. “I like it. You look dark and mysterious and hot as shit.” 

“Then what is it?” 

“Love, Steve. We love each other. Beneath all this insanity and pain, it’s love.”

“You can’t believe that.” 

“I do.” 

Steve started to argue with him, explain how it was lust and some kind of control obsession they both seemed to have. He didn’t though. He looked into those dark eyes. There wasn’t any anger, any fear, any hatred. All he saw were the eyes of the man he thought about when he woke every morning and when he closed his eyes at night, the man whose name he called in pleasure and in need. All he saw was Tony. 

“I can maybe stay at least until morning,” he finally said as Tony moved to turn out the light. 

“I’m pretty sure we can find something to do besides sleep.” Tony touched the side of his face then ran his hand down to place it on Steve’s chest, over his heart. “If you think an old man can take it.”

For the first time in a long, long time, Steve smiled. “The old man will do just fine.” 

And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
